Seiko's Cafeteria Adventures
by Ryouga Kazosuta
Summary: After Seiko's death in Heavenly Host, she gets a job as a school cafeteria lady. She has to serve everyone even Vengeful spirits such as the one that dropped the cabinet on Ms. Yui. So, join Seiko and her roommates, Ran and Sayaka, as they have many adventures. Rated M for future lemons.
1. prologue

"LUUUUUNCH!" I heard a loud voice. I sighed softly as i put on my Blood Covered(hue hue) apron. " _Kuso._ My frist day..." I said to myself as i walked into the cafeteria."HEEEY SEIKO!" I heard some one say.

I turned around to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. Of course it was my roommate, Ooue Sayaka. "Hey!" I heard another voice call. It was another female who was absolutely gorgeous.

It was my other roommate, Kobayashi Ran. " Heeeeey Raaaan!" I said, moving Sayaka aside. "Hey..." Ran said looking really down. "Hey," I said. "I died too. We all did." I shot her reassuring smile.

I quickly grabbed two small intestines a large mixing bowl. "Ran," I said. "When did you become an Angel?" Ran rolled her eyes but i could see the small blush on her cheeks...And i ain't talkin' bout' the ones on her face.

"Um. Girls, students are coming in." Sayaka said pointing at the Ghosts walking in. "Oh God it's Naho!" I looked back to see who i assumed was Naho. She was down right, drop dead Gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. But her companion,Kibiki Kou was giving me the back off look. So was Sayaka.

"Calling for lunch. Calling for lunch." I said eagerly. The first student was my old friend from Kisaragi academy, Suzumoto Mayu. "Hey Suzumoto." I said looking at her small, petite breasts. I was sure i was gonna hit that ass. And eventually, i did. But that's later.

"I would like the Halloween intestine special, please with Acid coffee." She said with her usual happy voice. "Here you go!" I said. Just then, Sachiko walked in. Everyone was afraid of her. "Go on. Continue. I was just saying hello." She said.

Yoshikazu smiled at me. Me and Yoshikazu were on good terms, i mean, he would walk around with his hammer but every time we interact we do the Hammer Time, Sachiko would join too.

One time, I missed Naomi and my siblings so much she went the human world and got a picture they drew of me and my observation diary. And her mother, don't get me started on all the nice things she's done for me.

Next came, to my surprise, was a red Spirit. "H-Hello sir." I said scared. "I'd like my usual diet Blood with extra brain juice. And those little Halloween intestines I've been hearing about. And if you screw it up i will-"

He said as his hand rose higher to hit me. Sachiko quickly grabbed his hand and made him look at her bloody face. "You'll do what?" She said making me shiver a bit. He tried to hit Sachiko. _'He don' fucked up now.'_ I thought. Sachiko continued to stare at him creepily.

"D o y o u k n o w w h o i a m?" Sachiko said holding up her Sissors ready to stab him. "Sachiko! What are you doing?" Nurse Shinozaki said stepping in. "Nothing mother." Sachiko said sitting back down. "Whatever." The red flame said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Soon lunch was over. I was in my room with my roommates. "I can't believe it. A night without my family... Or Naomi." I said myself. "Come on. Let's do something fun." Ran said cheerfully as she turned on the music. And then, my favorite song started playing... Shooting stars by Bag raiders.

"Come on dance!" Sayaka said. "Ran dance, you turned it on!" Ran stood there silently. "Yeah shake dat bony Japanese ass!" I said. We all started dancing until, once again, Sachiko walked in. "Are you having a dance party in Heavenly Host?" Sachiko said in a very serious tone.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Sayaka said in a scared tone. "Without me?! Hit it, Blockhead!" Sachiko said playfully. Yoshikazu turned on what i assumed was her favorite song...Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley.

Yoshizawa Ryou, Tsuji Tokkiko and Yuki Kanno joined the dancing. And we danced till we were dead- Wait. I guess till dawn? I don't know.

 ** _So that was the prologue! That was hard. Like, really hard. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to a special guest for thinking this up. I owe them alot. REVIEW IF YOU WANT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT THANKS IF YOU DID. Bye!_**


	2. Chapter one: Shige Overload

**_A/N: Thank you Guest-Senpai for the feedback and just being you! I really appreciate it. So, this is the first chapter! Enjoy!_**

Chapter _one:_ _Shige Overload_

My second day was completely...How do i even put it into words? Exciting? Thrilling? How about absolutely insane?

I was in the bathroom hanging from my noose before work, which, if you are wondering, was pretty comfortable. I heard grunting coming from the stall next to me. I quietly got down and opened my stall when i heard a voice...A very familiar voice.

"I think i heard someone. Oh well i can't stop now." I opened the stall next to me to see something that scarred me for life. I then got a face full of... Blood. "WHAT THE HELL SHINOHARA?!" I heard.

"WHAT THE HELL MORISHIGE?!" I yelled back. Then i realized: This blood smells like cake. Now, if you didn't know, Sachiko gave me a really serious and personal talk on my first day: Blood-smelling Blood is blood, Takoaki-smelling blood is sauce and Cake-smelling blood is...Cum.

I mentally screamed. "TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Morishige said, obviously embarrassed. I then noticed i was staring...not at him but a his *Ahem* Dick. "On second thought, don't." He said, calming down a bit. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw, okay? Especially not Mayu... and i will... Reward you...Okay?" Sakutaro said, blushing rapidly. His green eyes staring at me as he flipped his blue hair back. I never noticed how cute he was. "What?" He asked noticing my gaze. "Nothing. I have to go." I said running out of the bathroom.

I started to walk to the Cafeteria, thinking about what just happened in the bathroom. I didn't see any corpses because Sachiko cleaned up Heavenly Host about three days ago. I saw Mayu and waved her over.

"Hey Shinohara!" Mayu said, looking at me. "Have you seen Shige-nee?" I blushed a little bit. I wanted to tell her but...Mah hood would never let me be a snitch."I caught him in the bathroom..." I said, looking down at my feet. "Doing his hair."

"Okay!" Mayu said cheerfully . Her eyes met with mine. I looked at her breasts again. _'Oh... my...God...'_ I thought. "So, um, Mayu-San, can you meet me in my room after work, please?"

I asked, blushing. "Sure! I'll be sure to talk to Shige-nee when i Find him." She said super happy again. She walked away smiling. I went back to my room to get my Apron.

I opened the door and... Saw something else that scarred me for life. I quickly shut the door and started hyperventilating hard. " Seiko! Come back!" I heard Sayaka yell from the room. "Please? Come back!" Ran also yelled from the room.

I was disgusted by what i saw. The door opened and Sayaka peeked her head out. "Seiko... Come back into the room." Sayaka said apologetically. I shook my head slowly. Sayaka pulled a frown. "I'll get your Apron..." She shut the door again. I heard Sayaka's voice and Ran's voice through the door.

"I knew we should have done it in the other room!" I heard Ran say. "This is no time for the blame-game. Let's get dressed and get to work." Sayaka said. Sayaka and Ran both came out with my apron and theirs. I snatched mine from Sayaka and headed to the cafeteria.

once again, put on myBlood Covered apron. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sachiko yelled, scaring me. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WERE WAITING?!" I looked at the scissors in her hand and gulped. "Y-You k-know i was "HANGING" out." I said looking into her purple eyes.

Sachiko still looked at me with those grumpy eyes. "Get to work." She said walking away. "Did you just stand up to Sachiko without getting killed?" A ghost asked. "Yup." I said, walking into the kitchen.

I looked at Naho and Azusa who were walking in. "All that booty. Wasted." I said to myself as Ran and Sayaka walked in, holding hands. _'Yup. I'm sleeping in Shige's room.'_ I thought to myself. I started cooking when Sayaka wispered to me.

" I'm sorry about what you saw in our room... We should have told you and-" I cut her off. "I don't want your sorry. You told me 'Oh I'm just like you'. But you're not. Just leave me alone." She frowned again and we went back to cooking.

On my break, i sat in the infirmary and thought about when i was alive. Yuu, Kei and Aya...I missed them. They made my day everyday. I, for once, cried. "Hey." I heard a voice. I looked over at where the sound came from. A teenager-looking guy who was intensely hot. "Hey, gorgeous." I said, looking iup at him. He was covered in blood. I scooted away from him akwardly.

"Kizami Yuuya is my name." He said sitting next to me. I saw the knife in his pocket and quickly darted for the door. Running through the halls, i saw Morishige in the Auditorium and ran towards him. "MORISHIGE!!! A GUY NAMED YUUYA KIZAMI IS GOING TO KILL MEEEE!!!" I yelled frantically, flailing my arms around.

Before Sakutaro could say anything, i heard Kizami say something behind me. "Hello Sakutaro." I gulped. "Hey Kizami." Morishige said, surprising me. I saw Nurse Shinozaki telling Sachiko to follow her. Being the Snoopy son of gun i was, i followed them.

I listened at the door. Sounded like an argument. "Okay, honey...Me and Yoshikazu have been thinking and...We think it would be better for you to have a father figure so..." I heard the Nurse say. "So? Daddy is..." Sachiko said. "Me and Yoshikazu are... dating." I heard Sachiko instantly scream at the top of her lungs.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me so I hid. I saw Yoshikazu walk through the same door i was listening at and i ran back over to listen. "YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD! HOW DARE YOU DATE MY MOM?! I OWN YOU!" Sachiko yelled. "Sachi, calm down-" Yoshie said. "NO! I WON'T! THIS STUPID PEICE OF SHIT THINKS THAT HE CAN DATE MY MOM?!"

"Aouuu! Ahhhh." Yoshikazu moaned. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HIS FATHER HAS DONE TO US?! THAT DAMNED PRINCIPAL AND HIS GOD FORSAKEN SON MUST DIE!" Sachiko yelled again. "IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT AND 'MINGLE' MAYBE I SHOULD TRAP YOU IN THE INFIRMARY NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN!" Sachiko was getting really serious now.

I decided to go into the room and break it up. "STOP!... HAMMER TIME!" Sachiko and Yoshikazu instantly started dancing. "I'M A MURDERER! THERE'S NO DOUBT! SEE AN ORGAN AND PEEL IT OUT! AND I'M KNOWN AS SUCH, THIS A MURDERER YOU CAN'T TOUCH!" Sachiko sang. The lasted for a about a minute before i left.

I walked through the hallway to the lunch room once again. My break took WAY too long. I finally reached the lunch room and walked in to do my job. It was a bit hard to work with Ran and Sayaka because of what i saw in the room, but i managed.

After work i walked to my room and caught up to Ran and Sayaka to finally talk to them. They explained that they were trying something new, and didn't mean for me to take it personally. They even said next time i can be included.

I told them how i was gonna get Mayu in our room so they said they would be in Naho and Azusa's rooms. And with that, i was all set. I set up some candles around the bed(Ayumi's candles) and since we didn't have rose petals i used little kidneys from the Distant Futures Elementary students(I asked of course).

And turned on the sexiest music i knew: Careless Whispers. Soon she came in a Musashigawa Girls' School outfit with her hair down with a headband that kinda looked like Yuka's, i didn't ask of course. She was drop DEAD sexy. "Hey Seiko." She said walking in. "Hellooo Nurse!" I said grabbing her hips and kissing her cheek.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't do this...it wouldn't be fair to Shig..." She said. I was disappointed but i understood. "Okay...How about we watch a movie?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked at her simultaneously while flickering through channels.

The rest of our time there we told each other our life stories and watched movies. "Bye Mayugiiie!" I said, making her blush. "Bye Seikochu!~" She waved goodbye before leaving. As soon as she was out of sight, i ran to Shige's room. When i got there i knocked on the door.

To my surprise, Yuuya Kizami opened the door. "What?" He said. He looked mad. "I-I'm h-here to see Sa-Sakutaro." I looked up at him, towering over me. Without saying anything he walked away down the hall, leaving the door open. I peeked my head in. "Sakutaro?" I walked into the room cautiously.

I saw Shig laying on the bed on his phone. "Shige-Kuuuun~" I said, getting his attention. "Hey Shinohara." He said, Looking back at his phone. Without looking from his phone, he reached into a drawer and taking something out. It was a box of... Kashews?

"Getting ready for a snack?" I asked. "No." He said sitting up and tossing me one. " So what are those for?" He looked up at me slowly. "That depends. Did you tell anyone about what you saw?" Morishige asked a bit worried. "No." I said. He let out a sigh of relief. Then, he put his hand on my face.

Sakutaro's face at the time was the most Childhood-ruining thing you could ever see. I turned around quickly. "What? Is there something wrong?" I was about to leave until grabbed my arm again. I turned around to look at him. His hair was messed up and his glasses were broken.

"I'm leaving." I said putting my hand on the door handle. He ran over to me and grabbed me. His eyes lit up a fiery red. He pulled me over and kissed me. And at the worst possible time, Yuuya and Mayu walked in.

"Shige-nii! How could you?!" I saw tears in Mayu's eyes. I looked at her. "Mayugie, It's not what it looks like." She didn't believe me. "And, seen." Sakutaro finally said. He bowed and Sachiko walked into the room. "That. was. Amazballs!" I was even caught by surprise. "Did you like my performance?"

"It was amazing Shige-nii!" Mayu kissed Morishige on the cheek. I turned to leave in jealously. "I'm jealous too." I turned to Kizami. "I like Mayu." He said assuring me he wasn't gay.

I walked out of the room. And heard BEAUTIFUL singing in the infirmary. I peeked through the door to see all four of the murdered children and Yoshie. And THEY were singing.

" _We're only playing, we just wanted to make a few more freinds. If you plan on staying, when you're with us the fun will never end."_ And then just Sachiko started singing. _"I know you jumped 'cause you started going crazy._ _I lost it long ago, you're not alone, Baby!"_ Everyone clapped for Sachiko. I knew the last part was meant for Takamine.

 _"Can't wait to meet you, so join the cursed Shinozaki family, you're dying real soon, so try your best to hang on to sanity. You'll never know me. I was forgetten, but that's what i expected it's alright. My friends lean on me. So we love you to join us for a ride."_ Sachiko must've saw me in the corner of her eye because she hid behind the curtain.

It was so Beautiful a tear rolled down my face. Next thing I knew, i was crying blood. "Um, Janitor!" The janitor Appeared. I was surprised to see who it was. It was the Red spirit from the Cafeteria yesterday. He took one look at me and left.

I looked at the Grandfather clock and gasped. It was ten o'clock at night. I heard arguing near but i ignored it. I ran into my room and squeezed in between Ran and Sayaka. They groaned but soon stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to seem HIM. THEGUYTHATIHAVEBEENSEEINGALLDAY, MORISHIGE. It was really starting to bug me now. "Can sleep with you? Me And Mayu had a bit of a fight..." I touched Shige's shoulder to see his memories.

 ** _"Yuuya? Mayu?" I saw them in my room... "Shig-nii! It's not what it looks like_** ** _!" I cried so hard. Yoshiki would call me a girl at this time. But he would too. "Mayu, get out of my room!" I yelled. "Both of you!" Mayu curled up in Yuuya's arms. I needed to get out before I hurt someone...And that someone would have been a girl._**

I quickly snapped back to reality. After what I saw i kissed Shige on the lips! I just thought he'd enjoy it. He threw me on the bed and started kissing my neck as he unbuttoned his pants. "I am in desperate need of a woman," He said. "You'll do fine." Then i remembered... I'm a virgin! I then got up and layed in the bed with Ran and Sayaka.

He looked confused but he soon layed down on the bed we were on. And we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter two: Babysitting Sachiko!

**_Chapter two: Babysitting Sachiko?!?!?!_**

"Seeeeiko!" I heard a familiar voice. I woke up to a ceiling dripping wet with blood--I knew where i was. Heavenly Host Elementary. Sounds like a place of wonder and freindship, right?

Wrong! Tons of corpses, blood and God knows what! The first person i saw when i came here was my one true love, Naomi Nakashima. I and lost her just like that. I'm beginning to think my life was short.

I should have married her right then and there. But i was too stupid to admit i like her. "Naomi Shinohara" that has a nice ring to it. I wish it was her real name but now it's probably "Naomi Mochida". "Wake up, maggot!" I heard again.

I shot my eyes open. It was her! It was Naomi! I jumped on her quickly. I kissed her i hugged her. She kept telling me to get off of her but i couldn't stop. "G-Get off of me! Get off!" I was about to Chu her until she started yelling--

"RAAAAPE RAAAAPE!" I rubbed my eyes to see who it really was. It was Tokiko Tsuji who was tearing up and blushing like crazy. I got off of her quickly. "You almost raped me!" She said catching her(Non-existent) breath. "I WASN'T GOING TO RAPE YOU! I just thought you were someone else... I'm sorry." I apologized.

She suddenly stood up. "The Nurse wants to see you." She said. "B-But my morning Hang-" I started. "GaaaaaaaaaBullcrapaaaaaa!" She said making those sounds she made before she was appeased. She even slipped in a bullcrap thinking i wouldn't notice.

"Fine. But tell Shadow darkened Naomi I cancelled." I said. I liked talking to Shadow Naomi. Sure she's not real and would only remark by sarcastically grunting but i would see a little blush on her cheeks...or is that blood? It hurts. At least i skipped my morning hang. I saw Morishige on my way to the infirmary and decided to ignore him.

He was arguing with Yuuya. I forgot that Yuuya was in the drama club. So was Mayu. Morishige was the head. But I couldn't just walk past. So i walked over. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey..." Morishige said. Yuuya and Mayu said nothing.

I was a little offended. This is what the old, old(When i died) me would have said: "Bitch, don't ignore me. Shige killed himself for you. And you go and cheat on him?! Two-timing Hoe-Bag!" But i decided to ignore her as well.

"Hey Morishige!" I greeted him. He suddenly kissed me AND wrapped his tongue around mine! When we pulled away. He was looking somewhere else. I turned to see where he was looking. I saw Mayu giving me a Luigi death stare and walking away.

"What was that for?! You know my heart belongs to Naomi..." I wispered to him. "Well, since you didn't want to make love last night..." He said, ready to kiss me again. I walked away quickly before he could lock lips with me.

"The nerve!" I thought to myself as i walked to the infirmary. " _He even slipped in some tongue_!" I reached the infirmary and walked inside.

"Thank god you're here! Sachi specifically wanted you to watch her! Me and Yoshikazu are going out tonight and Sachiko needs to be watched. Can you please watch her? But don't let her find out about the date or else this will be the hell you died in. Understand?" Nurse Shinozaki said. "Y-Yes...?" I said.

"Aaaaaaouaaaa!" Yoshikazu moaned thankfully. "You're welcome. Wait. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT AT?!" I yelled in surprise. "Just a pool date." She said kissing Yoshikazu on his cheek. I gagged inside. "SACHIKO IS QUEER AND HERE!" Sachiko yelled. "Bye!" They left quickly as Sachiko entered.

"Hey Sachiko!" I greeted her. "Sooo... You sexing with Sakutaro Morishige?" I was taken back in surprise. "Wha- DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!?!" I yelled. "Sex? Making love? Rape? I'm over seventy years old, Seiko. I know this stuff." She said sitting on one of the beds. "Why me?" I asked. She looked at me with a smile. "You're fun. That's why."

"Well...Yeah..." I said sitting next to her. It suddenly got akward " Hey, look...Uh...Did you have any siblings before you died?" I quickly perked up to answer her question. But she answered it herself. "Yuu, Kei and Aya were the're names right? I've seen memories of Yuu. Yuki thinks he's cute."

Suddenly Yuki appeared. "Did i hear my name being said?" Yuki asked curiously. "Yuki-Chan wants to kiss him, love on him, hug him..." Yuki quickly blushed. "N-No i don't!" Yuki said walking furiously over to Sachiko. "She wants to Chu him and do little sexy dances for him..."

Yuki l started pulling back her foot and was charging it up. "Um Sachiko-" I said before she cut me off. "She wants to never let him go, rub on him, sex him u-" Yuki tried to kick Sachiko as quick as the flash. Sachiko caught it just as fast.

Sachiko laughed at Yuki's attempt to kick her. Yuki disappeared after that. "Sooo...Is this like a date?" Sachiko asked looking up at me while blushing. I didn't know how to reply. "M-More like a "Your mom told me to watch you" Type thing." I said akwardly. "Oh." Sachiko said looking away from me.

I couldn't see her like that. I mean she might've been a murderous little tyrant, but a lot of people forget she's only SEVEN! "Maybe you could think of it as a... Freind- ate?" Her eyes lit up as i said that. "Yay! Our first date! I'm assuming you don't eat on the first night?"

Before I could answer she said, "Or maybe you're probably that desperate! Come on let's go right now!" She jumped on top of me cheerfully. "I SAID FREIND DATE!!!" I yelled pushing her off of me. Maybe a little too hard. Sachiko was whining.

"Hey... I'm sorry..." I said walking over to her. I took her hand and helped her up. She looked at my neck surprised. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HUNG TODAY?!?!" Sachiko yelled. _"Damnit"_ I thought to myself. " Maybe i can...Hang you? We are on a friend date..." Sachiko said looking up at me innocently.

"B-But it hurts..." I told her. "You know what else hurts? Being strangled, buried and having your tongue cut off." She said looking away from me. With that response, I headed for the door. "Do you have any siblings, Sacchan?" I asked hoping to make conversation.

"I did. She died." Sachiko said. I decided to be... Freindly? "I'm sorry to hear that. Was she nice?" Sachiko looked at me weirdly. "Um. No. I only knew her for nine months until opening day." I was confused and a bit shocked. Suddenly i realized: Nine months, she's dead and "Opening day?"

She died before she was born. "Oh..." I said. We had finally reached the bathroom I died in after an akward conversation about siblings. "Now stand on the bucket!" Sachiko said as cheerful as ever. _"Fuuuuuuck"_ I thought as i stepped on to the bucket.

She put the noose around my neck and kicked the bucket away. I felt excruciating pain. I struggled a little until she pulled on the rope, snapping my neck. "YEAH CRACK THAT SHIT!!" Sachiko screamed. "GET ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Now you kinda look like mommy! Wait...Where is mommy?" Sachiko asked. I was still trying to gasp for air. "Tell me where mommy is... Or there will be... problems." Sachiko threatened, ready to pull on the rope again. "SHE'S ON DATE WITH YOSHIKAZU!!!!" I cracked. _"Damn."_ I thought as Sachiko got me down.

"SHE'S WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I looked at Sachiko confused. "...AGAIN!" Sachiko stormed out of the bathroom as i followed. I look out of the window to see a man falling and screaming. "Takamine..." I said quietly.

When turned around Sachiko was gone. I ran up the stairs to get to the pool. As quick as possible when i ran into mayu. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE KISSING SHIGE-NII IN FRONT OF ME, SHINOHARA! EVEN IF WE

AREN'T DA-" I didn't want to but i pushed her down the stairs with full force.

I continued to run up the stairs. I finally reached the door leading to the showers. I kicked it open and ran to the door that led to the pool. I busted it open and saw that I had beat Sachiko up there. "Seiko what are you doing up here?" Nurse Shinozaki asked about to kiss Yoshikazu. "I TOLD SACHIKO!" Yoshie and Yoshikazu freaked the freak out.

"YOSHIKAZU HIDE!" Yoshie yelled. "AOOOUUU!" Yoshikazu moaned. "I love you too, my love." Yoshie said. Yoshikazu jumped off of the roof. His father was jumping too. I saw him slap Takamine in mid-air which was pretty funny to me. Sachiko then walked through the door. "Hey Mom, Seiko." She said it so calmly.

"H-Hey honey. I-" Sachiko cut her off Really quickly. "MOM I KNOW YOU'RE DATING YOSHIKAZU!" Sachiko said really fast. Yoshie's face drooped. " I know you liked your dad, sweetie. But maybe Give Yoshikazu a chance?"

Yoshie asked sitting across from Sachiko with her legs crossed. I decided to leave and see if Yoshikazu was okay. But as i put my hand on the doorknob, the door flew open.

The door went through me but i was a little scared. "Aooooo!" I was happy Yoshikazu was okay. They all sat next to each other. "I realized, Blockhead, You wouldn't be a bad... father." Sachiko said. I was so cute seeing them cuddling each other as a family.

I found myself back in my room. Ran was listening to Sachiko's new album: "Dropping bodies". Sayaka was reading Yoshie's new novel: "Bloody stairs and burned hairs". I sat down by Ran and gave her the cutest puppy dog face a could.

She groaned and swiped through the songs on her CP3(Corpse party 3)player and tapped the song marked: "Shangri-La" As it played throughout the room. "You're so lucky getting to watch Sachiko." Sayaka said looking up from her novel. "Well...Yeah." I said looking up at her.

A few hours later, Ran, Sayaka and I got into bed. They told me Morishige would come in late to be reassigned into our room. We talked about our crushes for a while until we all kissed each other(On the lips) good night. I dreamt about how Naomi used to talk about Mochida and how she would act towards him.

And how we would go shopping all the time. I remembered the culture festival and how fun it was. Fun until death I guess. So many good memories. I remembered how mom and I would bake her famous sushi and how good it was. I wish I could have lived my dreams at least. I could have been successful...

I g u e s s n o w n o o n e w i l l e v e r

k n o w...


End file.
